


We Could Be Heroes

by TheAlterAlyce



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Supergirl goes to Central City, The Flash in National City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterAlyce/pseuds/TheAlterAlyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an article from Iris West reached Cat Grant all the way in National City. She sends her assistant and her friends to Central City. to see what is the big deal about this Flash. It gave Kara a chance to meet up with an old friend. And see some surprises underneath the masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We Could be Heroes.

            _Metahumans beyond Central City_

_By Iris West_

_A man on fire, running at the speed of light. These are the people that we see now in our lives here in Central City. But what’s to say that there isn’t any more out there. Reports have shown men and women doing heroic acts like our very own Flash outside of Central City. A man of steel from Metropolis, a woman saving a plane from crashing in National City. These people. Did they come here because of fate? But there is one thing they have in common, they are superheroes_

~()~

Ms. Grant put down the tablet on her table. Standing in front of her was Kara, Winn and James.

“This is unacceptable.” Cat Grant said. “These ‘Metahumans’ whatever they are only second rate to our own Supergirl. I will not have someone declare our icon as a second rate. Something that she is not.”

“It’s just another article from a local newspaper in Central City.” James commented. “They aren’t even the international paper. It’s rare that people outside of Central City would see these.”

“None the less, we already have Metropolis’s man in blue to compete over. We do not need another one. I want to be on top of this. So I need you three to go to Central City, scout the competition. As they say.”

“Miss Grant, not to be rude. But why is this our problem?”

Cat Grant sighed. “You still have a lot to learn about this business, Kira. I want information. What are these betahumans, why is this such a big deal. And most importantly. How can we prove that our Supergirl is much better than these people. You three leave tonight. Go go.”

~()~

“This has got to be the strangest assignment we’ve ever gotten.” Kara said. At the backseat of the car James was driving. With Winn at the shotgun seat.

“Well, not for me.” James said. “This isn’t my first superhero manhunt.”

“So what’s our game plan.” Winn asked.

“I think I know someone who can help.” Kara said. Then made a phone call.

They arrived at their hotel. And stated to settle in. After they left their stuff in their room. They started to go back to the lobby to start exploring the city.

“Hey Kara.” Winn asked as soon as they left the elevator. “So where’s this help you were talking about.”

“He said he’ll meet us at the lobby.” Kara said. Her phone rang. “And he’s here.”

They saw a lanky man with a messenger bag strapped across his body. He was wearing a button up, a sweater, skinny jeans and sneakers.

“Barry!” Kara called as soon as she saw the familiar millennial. They greeted with a hug that gave both James and Winn a small glint of jealously in their eyes.

“Kara!” Barry exclaimed spinning her in a circle. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been great.” Kara said. “How about you Mr. Nerdy? Are you okay? The last time I saw you, you were as thin as a stick and stuck in a coma.”

“I’ve been great.” Barry said. “Who are you friends?”

“Oh right.” Kara said sheepishly. “Barry, this is Winn and James. Guys this is Barry Allen. My…”

“Best friend.” Barry said. “Partner in Crime.”

“Ex boyfriend?” James and Winn asked looking at Kara who was smiling sheepishly.

“We met in college.” Kara explained. “He was in one of Alex’ classes. He is actually Alex’s ex.”

“In my defense, halfway through the whole relationship, we were both too busy to actually have a relationship.” Barry said. “And Alex went to work at someplace she refused to tell me. And her being older she graduated before I did. I haven’t heard from her since.”

James’ defensive stance lessened. But Winn was still wary. There is something Barry isn’t saying. His inquisitive look was making Barry uncomfortable. Who quickly changed the subject.

“So what brings you guys to Central City?” Barry asked.

“Cat wants us to look into some stuff for her ‘next big scoop’”

“Maybe I can help.”

“How?” Winn asked skeptically.

“Well I do live here.” Barry said. “And I am pretty updated with what’s going on around here.”

“Great!” Kara said. “What do you know of the Flash?”

“W-what do you want to know about him?” he stammered.

“Are you okay?” James asked

“Yeah, it just hits a little to close to home.”

“Wait how does it hit close to home?” Winn asked “Unless you’re…”

“No.” Barry said with a laugh. “I’m always late. If I had super speed that wouldn’t be the case. And besides. I am too clumbsy to be the Flash don’t you think.”

“then how…”

“My mom was killed by a speedster.” Barry said offhandly. “Nothing major.”

“Anyways, Subject change.” Kara said. “What do you know about the Flash?”

“Well, I don’t know much about him.” Barry said. “Other than he is a he obviously. My best friend is very intuitive when it comes to this and got pretty obsessed for a time. I was actually the first one who called him the Flash.”

“Really?” James said curious. “How?”

“My best friend, Iris, had a blog.”

“Iris?” Winn asked. “Iris West?”

“Yeah.” Barry said. “You know her?”

“She got pretty famous in the Media and News industry.” James said. “Everyone thinks that she might know who the Flash really is.”

“She doesn’t really.” Barry said. “She is actually frustrated by that. He apparently evades all her questions.”

“She met him?”

“Caught him off guard really.” Barry said. “That and he tried to stop all the publicity of the Flash to try to protect her.”

“That’s nice of him.” Kara commented. “Do you think we’d be able to have our own interview?”

“Unless you can run at the speed of light, probably not.” Barry commented. “So where do you guys want to go?”

“Maybe you can show us the sights.”

“Sure” Barry said enthusiastically. “Anything to help a friend. Maybe I can introduce you to Iris if she’s free. But it probably won’t be until later. But I have to get to work later though.”

“Then let’s get a move on.”

~()~

Barry led them around Central City. From one of the parks with a great view to one of the sites where the Flash saved the day.

James took out his camera and started to take some pictures around to check out the scene.

“What happened here?”

“Gas leak.” Barry said. “No one knew what happened this is one of the first sighting of the Flash.”

“And you know this how?” Winn asked.

“I told you Iris was obsessed with this for a time.” Barry said. “And I am a forensic scientist. We investigated what happened here. Some thought it was arson. It wasn’t. Just some really poor maintenance.”

“What about what happened at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Winn asked. “That has got to have one of the biggest coverage and it’s under the jurisdiction of the local police to find out what happened there.”

“I don’t know.”

“Why?” Winn pushed. “I thought you were some big science junkie. I know for a fact that S.T.A.R. Labs has one of the biggest scientific advances. And the whole Particle Accelerator issue was big in all the Science magazines.”

“I know.” Barry said uncomfortable. “I was there when it opened. And was one of the affected from the blast.”

“What happened?” Kara asked concerned. Barry seemed fine. Nothing much different from the spirited guy that dated her slightly tightly wound sister.

“I got struck by lightning.” Barry said “Went through the precinct roof which was made of glass and metal. I was holding a chain to try to close the roof.”

“Oh my god! Should you even be on your feet? How are you not dead?”

“No idea.” Barry said. “It’s a miracle I survived. But I was in a coma for nine months.”

“Talk about a Frankenstein moment.” Winn said.

“I know right.” Barry said. “Dr. Wells help patch me back up. And I woke in S.T.A.R. Labs after everything. If only Dr. Wells had the whole maniacal get up and I had stitches all over my body.”

“You have met the Dr. Wells.” Winn said in awe.

“Yeah.” Barry said. “He’s a bit…intense to say the least.”

“How intense?” Winn asked. “From Qui Gon Jinn to Severus Snape.”

“Closer to Snape but not as bad.” Barry replied.

Barry’s phone started to ring. He glanced at the screen

“Uh excuse me, I have to take this.” Barry said walking a little out of the way to answer the phone.

“Admit it.” Kara said nudging Winn’s shoulder. “You are starting to like him.”

“Maybe.” Winn said. “He seems a little too nice that’s all.”

“That’s Barry.” Kara said. “He’s probably the most likable guy I have ever known.”

“Even more likable than me?”

“Yep.” Kara said with a smile as Winn pouted. “He did manage to get Alex to date him.”

“Well I’d give him that. If he could pierce through your sister’s tough exterior.”

“Guys.” Barry said coming back in. “I have to go something came up. I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll be fine.” Kara insisted. “Go.”

“I’m sorry.” Barry said sincerely walking away in a rush. “I promise I’ll make it up to you all.”

After Barry was out of sight, James came by with his phone in hand.

“Guys, there’s a robbery going in a few blocks from here.” James said.

“I’m on it.” Kara said. “Maybe I’ll meet the Flash.”

~()~

It took a while before Kara found her way. But as soon as she got there. The Flash was already wrapping up.

She followed him to an alley where he talked to someone.

“Okay, Cisco. Trouble diverted." His voice was familiar to Kara.

“Good Job, Barry.” Someone said sounding like he was from a headset.

“Barry.” Kara whispered which caused Flash to look behind him. His eyes widened in recognition.

“Kara?”

“Barry, what’s going on?” the person in the headset asked Flash pressed the emblem on his ear. And ran.

Kara tried to follow him. He ran around in circles around the city. She lost him somewhere in the park.

She grumbled under her breath and flew back to James and Winn. Barry Allen has a lot of explaining to do.

“What happened?” James asked

“I met the Flash.” Kara said. “For a split second.”

“I think that’s the reason they call him the Flash.” Winn said. “Anything strange? Like maybe he’s an alien? I mean he’s got to get his powers somewhere.”

“I don’t know.” Kara said. “But I have a feeling I know someone who does.”

~()~

It took a while for Kara to convince James and Winn to stay behind while she confronts Barry. She was meeting with Barry at a little coffee shop downtown Central City. She was sipping her drink while watching the people pass by waiting for Barry.

Barry came stumbling into the shop. He found Kara seated at one of the more private booths he smiled at her and waved and went to get himself a drink.

“Hey.” Barry said with a smile. “I’m sorry I’m late. There was a case in the precinct that needed my attention.”

“It’s okay.” Kara said.

“So where are your friends?” He asked looking around.

“Actually it’s just me.” Kara said. “We need to talk about something.”

“What is it?” Barry asked concerned.

“The Flash.” Kara said, watching his expressions.

“What about the Flash?” Barry stammered.

“You are the Flash.” Kara whispered confidently. “I know.”

“No, I’m not.” Barry said nervously. “You must have mistaken me for someone else.”

“Yeah, I might have.” Kara said. Then her hand hit her cup. Sending it to the ground. Barry caught the cup before it spilt and hit the ground.

“Nice catch, Flash.” Kara said with a smirk

“Thanks, Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyes widened.

“You don’t think I wouldn’t recognize you without the dorky glasses.” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow. “I slept over at your’s and Alex’s place back in college way to many times I’ve seen you without the glasses.”

“So.” Barry said planting his hands on the desk. “Care to bring me up to speed.”

“It’s a long story.” Kara said with a smile. It was nice talking to an old friend again. And have someone who could understand.

“I’ve got time.” Barry said. “Anything for an old friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen is chasing a Metahuman through the highway and the new meta finds her way to a different city. And barry knows just who could help him find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay finally updated. I was supposed to update this yesterday night but my dad switched off the net right as I finished. And I got home late after attending the first day of a graphic design conference. I am very inspired now :D
> 
> Please do not ignore the Author’s note at the bottom BTW it is slightly important. it’s about another part of this story and something that I discovered recently. It really killed my buzz that I cant even tell you how happy I was with the recent Supergirl episode and the reason behind it. Anyways on with the story

Heroes Chap 2

Barry has been into so many situations where he had to chase a metahuman in abnormal circumstances. But never has he gone farther than Starling for a Meta. But today he was chasing a meta miles away from home.

Samantha Garcia, a computer engineer in Central City, she was fired from her job just days before the particle accelerator exploded. But she never relented on her task. She worked on some device that would allow the human mind to control electrical devices. Then after a boom and a lot of sparks. She got the ability to control electrical devices. Anything that uses electricity

Samantha is out for revenge. Barry just caught up with her a few minutes before she allowed an electric shaver kill her boss.

And that is how Barry found himself chasing an electric force through the highway. Which was actually much better because before even reaching the high way he was chasing an electric shaver.

“Barry you need to get her before you reach the next city.” Cisco said through the earpiece. “You could lose her in the city.”

“I know.” Barry said chasing the blue and yellow sparks. Just as Barry was about to reach it. It gave one last push and merged into a lamppost a little outside National City.

“Did you get it?”

“No.” Barry grumbled. “We have to find her guys.”

“Come back to Central City, Barry.” Caitlin said. “We’ll figure this out.”

“We can’t just leave her here.”

“We can’t just pop in National City like we do Starling.” Caitlin said. “We don’t have a hideout nor do we have a place to stay and monitor everything. Or someone who knows the place.”

“Actually, I think I know someone who can help.” Barry said running towards an apartment building that his friend pointed out.

~()~

Alex just left Kara’s apartment from their movie. Kara was just about to go to bed when light flickered and she felt a form appear behind her.

She threw a mug towards the intruder before seeing who it was.

Barry dodged the flying caught the mug right before he got hit by the glass water container.

“Seriously, Kara I thought you had super hearing or something.”

“Barry?” Kara asked Barry gave her a sheepish smile. “Barry!”

Barry caught the alien before she tackled them both to the ground with the hug. Barry lifted and spun Kara around with a chuckle. Just like old times.

“What are you doing here?” she asked

“Remember what I told you about Metahumans.”

“People with powers from mutation after the explosion of the particle accelerator. Yeah I remember.”

“Well.” Barry said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I was chasing one of them. And they ended up here.”

“What?” Kara demanded. “How what does he or she do?”

“Do you remember that movie that we watched together Christmas before Alex graduated.”

“The one with the school and superpowers.” Kara said. “I still cant understand how some of them get superpowers without mutation or at least alien blood.”

“Well, this Meta is a lot like Royal Pain.”

“A technopath?” Kara asked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Barry said. “I am so sorry for bringing you into this. She kept jumping through lights and devices I wasn’t able to catch her before she got here.”

“It’s okay. I want to help.” Kara said. “She just chose to make a mess in the wrong city.”

“Thank you so much, Kara.” Barry said hugging her again.

The two superheroes froze when they heard a gun being drawn.

“Step away from my sister.” Alex said pointing a gun at Barry’s back

“Alex?” Barry said turning and surprised to see his ex-girlfriend with a gun pointed at him.

“I said step away from my sister.”

“Okay, stepping away.” Barry said with his hands up. Kara was just looking at how this might turn out.

“What is the Flash doing so far from Central City?” Alex demanded.

“There is a metahuman in National City.” Barry said. “And I was hoping for Supergirl’s help.”

“What makes you think my sister is Supergirl?” Alex said narrowing her eyes at Barry. “Why shouldn’t I shoot you right where you stand?”

Barry looked at Kara for help. And all she did was shrug and gave him a smile.

“Hey!” Alex called “make one more move and I will shoot.”

“Alex…” Barry said stepping closer to the DEO agent. But Alex wasn’t bluffing. She started to shoot at Barry. Who caught the bullets before he was hit. She shot him three times before he took the gun off her hands and kissed her deeply.

Kara was watching at the sidelines with a cheeky grin on her face

As soon as the two separated, Alex punched Barry in the jaw. And forcibly pulled off his mask.

“What the hell?” Barry exclaimed stumbling slightly. He had a surprised look on his face. And Alex was wearing a similar one too.

“Barry?” Alex asked incredulous. Not expecting her exboyfriend under the mask. She turned to Kara who was doing everything to keep from laughing. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Yep.” Kara said. “And I assumed you knew besides you didn’t really give me an opportunity to tell you just now with a gun pointed at him. Because as far as I know he isn’t bulletproof I wasn’t going to risk you shooting your ex.”

“How much does he know?” Alex asked

“Everything.” Kara said. “Supergirl, Krypton, the DEO.”

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed. “Why did you tell him?”

“It’s not like I’ll tell anyone.” Barry said. “That would be an interesting conversation. ‘Oh hey, I found out that the government has an underground department ready to kill aliens. Where did I get that information, I got it from Supergirl because I am the Flash.’”

“Stay out of this.” Alex said pointing at him sternly. “I am not done with you either.”

“Look, don’t get mad at Kara for this.” Barry said. “She needed someone to talk to and I was the only one other than her cousin who would understand. And as everyone knows Superman likes to work alone.”

“You told him your cousin’s secret identity?” Alex demanded

“No.” Kara and Barry said simultaneously. Though Barry’s was more of a whine. Not being able to learn the name of one of his biggest idols even before the Arrow became a good vigilante.

“That is not my secret to tell.” Kara said. “I honestly don’t see why you’re so pissed off about this. It’s Barry!”

“Who is as bad a liar as you.” Alex pointed out.

“Hey, I am not as bad as she is.” Barry argued crossing his arms with a huff.

“Of course, you aren’t.” Alex said not believing it for a second. “We are going to the office. Hank might have a device that could wipe his memory of everything you told him.”

“What?” Kara demanded. “Why? It’s Barry. Remember Barry Allen. The most loyal, kindhearted boyfriend you had. Who also happens to be the Flash.”

“Look, I think we are all just a little tired.” Barry said getting in between the two sisters. “All we need is a good night’s rest and we can handle this all tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Fine.” They both grumbled

“But you are coming with me.” Alex said pointing at Barry. “We are going to the DEO directly after breakfast.”

“Sure.” Barry said. “Where?”

“My place a few blocks down.” Alex said writing down her address and giving it to Barry. “No funny business, capiche?”

“Capiche.” Barry said with a cheeky smile and as soon as Alex left Kara’s apartment. Barry turned to Kara. “See you tomorrow, Kara.”

“Go sweep her off her feet, Barry.” Kara said with a knowing smile. “She deserves a little fun for a while.”

“Don’t I know it.” Barry said. “I haven’t seen her this much of a stick in the mud since my freshman year.”

Barry then ran out of the window and snatched Alex off her feet as soon as she exited Kara’s apartment building and into Alex’s within a minute.

Alex stood disoriented in the middle of her living room while Barry was looking at her with a cheeky smile.

“I thought you needed a lift.”

Alex gave him a glare but sighed. Barry had this happy puppy look on his face. The same one that always looks at the bright side of life despite all that happens to him. Even after she broke his heart.

“Come on, I think I still have some of your clothes from college with me. They probably still fit.”

While Barry was changing in her bathroom Alex sat down on her bed, deep in thought.

Barry Allen, the same dorky kid that made her smile in college, is the Flash. She is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her ex can run at the speed of sound. Barry came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats that still thankfully fit. And a sweatshirt that fit better to Barry now than it did back in college.

“Hey.” Barry said softly.

“Hey”

“How are you Alex?” Barry asked. “How have you been? It’s been a while.”

“I’ve been great.” Alex said. There was an awkward silence between the two and Alex decided to address the elephant in the room. “Look about what happened at graduation.”

“Are you still beating yourself about that?” Barry asked incredulous. “There is nothing to be sorry for Alex.”

“I just left.”

“To join a cause that saves mankind.”

“Kara told you.”

“I figured it out.” Barry said. “I do know a bit about computers. And I have a great friend in Starling City who is a master hacker. She is amazing with computers and all the techy stuff. I asked her to look into something for me.”

“Huh.” Alex said with a knowing look on her face.

Barry then realized how it sounded.

“Oh we aren’t together.” Barry said. “She’s just a great friend. I met her while working a case for the CCPD.”

“CSI?”

“Yep.” Barry said with a big smile on his face. Barry sat down beside Alex on the bed and he looked at Alex seriously “I understand what you meant Alex. There is no way for you to be able to tell me back then. And you and I both know that it was only time before we had to go our own way and build our own careers.”

“But I didn’t even tell you goodbye.” Alex said. “I didn’t even tell you that we were breaking it off. I just left you that day.”

“Well, it already happened.” Barry said. “You told me you were offered a big job that you can’t tell anyone. So when you just left. I didn’t really take it to heart. Would I like to have said goodbye? Yeah. Would I like to have stayed together even long distance? Sure. But you have your life to g…”

Alex cut him off by kissing him in the lips.

Barry was caught off guard but he wrapped his hands around Alex’s waist kissing her deeper. They got a little carried away they found themselves on the bed and slightly out of breath

“What was…”

“Shut up, Barry.” Alex said cuddling to Barry’s side and her eyes shut. Barry just smiled and reached to the side where he saw a switch earlier. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes with Alex in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after so many requests for a continuation. Here ya go.
> 
> I wanted to cut it here because it was getting a little long. (and I am having a little bit of a hard time figuring out what to do with the metahuman)
> 
> So just to let you guys know since there are quite a bit who asked for a prequel ish thing with Alex and Barry and how they met it is under the name “Live While We’re Young” I wanted to separate the superhero timeline to the college timeline. Makes it easier to those who don’t want to read the prequel part cus it can be a little boring.
> 
> And guys do me a favor. I know I don’t really update that often but please don’t suddenly suggest to other authors of the similar idea to a story that is already published by someone else.
> 
> I found a story which was a suggested story from a reader that is similar idea to my idea-that-would-make-my-story-different-from-other-story idea. It was published a little after my story. And honestly it is rather rude to the one who first wrote it and probably embarrassing to the one who the story was suggested to if the one who first wrote it found out. Even if it’s just a fanfic.
> 
> I am not asking for a fight just please if you want more or want to pitch some idea that you want in this story or anyone’s story for that matter please just PM or review.
> 
> You know what to do :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen at the DEO this is going to be interesting.

Chapter 3

Kara met Alex at the DEO the early next morning.

“Where’s Barry?” Kara asked curiously noting that Alex was late. For the first time since she was in college.

“Well…”

All of the sudden a flash of yellow lightning and a red suit was zipping around the DEO. He stopped in front of Alex and Kara. He has this goofy smile on his face and an expression of pure awe.

“This place is amazing!” he exclaimed “The technology that you have here is as advanced as that in S.T.A.R. Labs.”

Barry turned around and his eye caught a ship at the corner of the cortex.

“Is that a space ship?” he asked dreamingly.

“Yeah, that is actually my space ship.” Kara said happily.

“Cool” he said “Hey Alex, can you get me a picture with this.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Barry.”

“Correct, Agent Danvers.” Hank Henshaw said a gun pointed at Barry. Armed men suddenly surrounding them from all angles. “What is the speedster of Central City doing here? And why did you bring him here to the DEO.”

“Relax.” Kara said. “He’s a friend.”

“Well your masked friend isn’t welcomed here uninvited. We have protocol for visitors at the DEO.”

“Relax, he’s one of the good guys.” Kara said.

“I will know it when I see it.” Hank said. “So what is Central City’s Hero doing in National City and how do you know my Agents.”

“I was following a rogue that has escaped all the way here to your territory.” Barry said. “As for knowing your agents. I am an old friend from their college days.”

“How do I know you are not an alien under that mask?”

Barry pulled off his mask. “My names Barry Allen. I am a CSI in the Central City Police Department. And when the S.T.A.R. Labs’ Particle Accelerator exploded. It seeded a storm cloud that created lightning that struck me and put me in a coma for nine months. When I woke up I could run as fast as the speed of sound.”

“Barry isn’t a treat.” Alex said. “He actually needs our help with a Metahuman that has come to National City. And I told him to come here in hopes to help him with his problem.”

“Alright.” Hank said putting down his gun. The rest of the DEO agents put theirs down too. “But I got my eye on you Mr. Allen.”

“Of course.”

He motioned for the three of them to follow him and he started to walk towards Alex’ Lab.

“Is he always like that?” Barry whispered to Alex.

“Yes.”

As soon as the four of them were in Alex’s Lab, Hank crossed his arms and turned to the three Millenials. “Explain.”

“Sir, Barry is...”

“A Metahuman, I know.” Hank said. “What I don’t understand is how does he know you’re Supergirl. Or about the DEO.”

Hank looked specifically at Kara for that Question.

She raised her hands in surrender.

“He figured it out.” She protested.

“Figured it out how?”

“Alex, I think you should explain.” Kara said.

Alex bit her lip nervously. “I uh…”

“I’m listening.”

“This isn’t Alex or Kara’s fault.” Barry said. “I knew Kara and Alex from college. After becoming the Flash, my friend and I tend to keep a watch for anything abnormal going around our vicinity to make sure we know what could be our next new threat. I recognized Kara immediately. And when she came over to Central City for her job…well I confirmed it.”

“What I don’t understand how Mr. Allen has recognized you with your disguise.”

“A pair of glasses and a good slouch only works for so many people.” Barry commented. “I knew them both really well.”

“What I am worried is how well?” Hank asked eyeing the two Danvers sisters.

“Well, Alex and I…”

“We are dating.” Alex said suddenly. This made all of them turn to Alex. Alex reached for Barry’s hand and held it tight in hers.

“We are?” Barry asked slightly confused.

“We are.”

Hank pointed both of them in disbelief.

“Okay.” Hank said. “But I will be keeping an eye on you Mr. Allen. No funny business in the DEO.”

When Hank left the lab, the three of them looked at each other.

“Well, that happened.” Barry said trying to defuse the tension.

“So you guys are dating again.”

“Apparently.” Barry said with a smile on his face and wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

Alex kissed Barry’s cheek. She walked away from his arm and walked to the spinning chair behind her table.

“So are we going to look for a metahuman or not.”

The three millenials then started to work.

~()~

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Barry asked as he got off the elevator in the CatCo building. He and Kara went for a small super stroll, saving a few people from a burning building. So they ran a little later than usual so Barry couldn’t to get back to DEO because Hank ordered both Kara and Alex to keep an eye on him or he’d be spending some time in a class cell.

“Yeah, you can hang at our little operation room upstairs. Or with James at his office. It’s no big deal.”

As soon as they got to Kara’s desk at the door of Cat’s office, Cat Grant briskly from her elevator into her office.

“Important people, meeting now.”

Kara looked at Barry who shrugged and proceeded to enter Cat’s office. Barry just perched himself at Kara’s desk and listened in on the meeting.

“There is a superhero in National City. Central City’s Flash was spotted at a house fire in fifth avenue this morning helping Supergirl. This is huge. We need to get ahead in this.”

“The Flash?” one of the reporters asked. “Whos’…”

“Do your research, Anderson.” Cat snapped. “The Flash, is a man running around in a red suit named by a low key unpaid blogger who is now one of the most well known reporters in Central City Picture News. I mean couldn’t you tell. “The Flash” it sounds like a man whose only superpower is jumping in an alley in a trench coat. The name needs work. But obviously it’s effective and has stuck. We need an inside scoop of this.”

“Inside scoop?”

“What is Central City’s favorite superhero doing in National City?” Cat said pacing infront of her desk. “Is he Supergirl’s new sidekick? Or is he here to discredit our superhero?”

“I don’t think he’s here for that.” James suggested. The whole office then looked at her.

That caught Cat Grant’s attention. “Explain.”

“Central City is bigger than National City. Why would he be here if he has a City of his own to protect?” James said. “There must be a valid reason for him to travel so far when he has a large city that needs saving.”

“That is an interesting angle.” Cat said. “Keep open eyes and ears. James I want a clear picture of the Flash. We need to solidify this story before the Daily Planet gets their hands on it. Dismissed.”

“Kera Stay.” Cat Grant called right before she left the room. She picks up a bright pink box from one of the chairs and placed it on the table gently. Kara then stands beside her as she gently opens the box to reveal a dozen and a half cupcakes delicately designed and aligned.

“Aren’t they exquisite?”

“Yes, they look really yummy.”

“I know you want one, Kera.” Cat said to her assistant. “But you’re too scared, so instead you gaze longingly from a safe distance wishing you that had one, all of your own.”

Cat then started to walk towards her chair again. “Well, let me tell you. Cupcakes like these. They don’t last. They get snatched up and devoured. And if you don’t act fast so will he.”

“Miss Grant?” Kara said sheepishly.

“If you haven’t caught on by now, I’m trying to make a parallel between these cupcakes and your non-existent love life.”

“I’m not really comfortable talking to you about this.” Kara said making Cat groan. But Kara turned. “But if I did. What am I supposed to do? James said he needs time to think. But what is that time for him to talk himself out of it.”

“If you want James, you are going to make a power move.” Cat said slowly as if talking to a child. “Make yourself unavailable. Make him jealous. If you must. Read my 1998 Guide to Finding Love: The Lighthouse technique. Shine your light and let him come to you and before you know it he’ll be docked on your port.”

Cat then looks over Kara’s shoulder to see Barry on her desk mindlessly looking through her desk.

“And from the looks of it you already have a head start.” Cat said looking at Barry who waved seeing the two looking at him. “I see that James doesn’t like seeing you with another man.”

“I am not…” Kara then thought deeply. “Really?”

“Lighthouse.” Cat said slyly.

Kara gave a small smile and walked over to where Barry was sitting. “Come on, Barry. Let’s go look for your metahuman.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey So Finally managed to update.
> 
> I haven’t been able to work on any story because the trackpad on my laptop is malfunctioning and the small arrow started to wiggle around on it’s own. I haven’t have the time to bring it to the store to get it looked at… so I managed to find a mouse. And work on this while using a mouse.
> 
> I have a few stuff to work on so it’s a fifty fifty chance for me to update this week. Fingers crossed.
> 
> And remember Reviews are like crack for writers. It drives us to write more :D so please review :D
> 
> PS. some of the content are from the crossover of Supergirl and Flash :D


End file.
